Big Girls Don't Fly
by Tears of Trees
Summary: “Things don’t always have a happy ending, do they?” the words were whispered so quietly, so sadly to the night air. A lone girl sat on the edge of a roof, her feet dangling off of it. A cloak wrapped tightly around her. Oneshot Raven


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Things don't always have a happy ending, do they?" the words where whispered so quietly, so sadly to the night air. A lone girl sat on the edge of a roof, her feet dangling off of it. A cloak wrapped tightly around her. The edges of the fabric around her feet still stirring ever so slightly in the breeze.

"I never really thought I would get one anyway." the pale skinned girl giggled a little, a sad sound, as a single tear ran down her cheek. She felt silly, talking to the night sky. But then it was the only thing that listened to her lately.

"But I guess this proves it all right?" She had been all but shut out from her team, her family. She was like an orphan now, no family, an outsider. Well she wasn't always, just until the blonde came back into there life, who had remembered, just like the pale girl knew she would. It hadn't even taken that long. Not long for her to remember, not long for things to go downhill. They had all but forgotten her, well she wasn't forgotten, she was just excluded. No one tried to accept her anymore. The only time they ever remember her was when they needed her.

"It is like they don't even know I'm there." She smiled sadly, reflecting off the light of the moon. "Do this Raven, we need healing. That's what they said. Then I'm not there anymore." More tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She brushed them away vigorously. "Big girls don't cry," she reminded herself.

"They don't lie to their friends either." She jumped at the sound of the voice. But she calmed down when she recognized the voice. Though it was different now. Different when he wasn't keeping up a comical front. When he wasn't trying to impress the blonde.

"How long?" She inquired, just as softly as a zephyr.

"A while." He admitted, before both of them lapsed into silence. They didn't speak, and the silent stretched. "Do you want to fly?" He didn't wait for a reply, just turned into a giant bird, and picked her up, ever so gently, in his claws. They had done it before. Before the blonde came back into their lives. She shifted her body with practiced ease. When they where above the water, he let her go. They had done this before. Before she remembered. But it didn't work out as it had before.

"Big girls don't fly either," she had whispered, just as he let go. He wasn't ready. He didn't think she would do it, didn't even think that she was thinking of doing it. He dived for her, his wings as close to his body as it would let him. He reached out to grab her with his talons, but they closed only around air.

He gave out a painful cry into the night, one filled of so much anguish, as forty foot swells swallowed up the girl. The water closed quickly over her body, her eyes closed, looking more peaceful than she had in a long time. She didn't cry out, didn't even try to swim, she welcomed the water, welcomed what she knew would be her release from the world. Her hair floated eerily out around her. The purple contrasting with the dark blue and lunar shine of the sea. Her blue cloak billowed out around her petite form, before wrapping around her still form, like a cocoon of a butterfly. When a cocoon forms, it is stating change, a new beginning, a time to change, to move on.

OOooOOooOOooOO

The body was never found, perhaps that was for the better. It meant you didn't have to stare at the body, that was sleeping in a never ending slumber. Looking so peaceful, the face not distorted in anger, worry, rage, uncertainty. . . just blissful peacefulness. Four teens stood on a plain wooden boat, only a few strings of flowers recognized it as anything special. They weren't speaking, not even looking at each other. They where all dressed in simple black attire. Two of their friends where missing. The one was their cause of them all being here, the other had deserted them a few days before this. No cameras flickered, no video camera recording, like what almost always happened when they went out in public. Each teen was holding a single flower. Each one was different, their special tribute to their friend.

Hundereds of boats stood in the water, rocking back and forth with the motion of the waves. Thousands of people stood in the boats, each one dressed in simple black attire, as the four teens were, their heads bowed, their eyes grief stricken.

One of the four teens, muttered a few words to the flower, before tossing it into the waves. It bobbed there for a few moments before sinking down into the dark depths of the waves. The other three followed soon afterwards. It was like a signal, telling everyone to do they same. All the whole their eyes threatening to over flow with tears.

The bystanders all tossed their own flowers into the ocean. They left soon afterwards. But the teens stood their. Watching the water, hoping to see their friend poke her head out of the water, and grace them with one of her sarcastic remarks. But she didn't. They stood therre for hours watching the flowers. Then, when the sun started to set they rowed silently back to their little island. Three of the four departed to their rooms. But one remained, the green skinned one. He walked over to his rock, the one that stood facing the sea. From there he could see the colors of the flowers bobbing along, alive with their bobbing movements. He brought his legs up to his chin, while he balanced on the rock. Tears started to flow silently down his face. He knew that the others thought they where responsible for her death, but they weren't. He was. He was the one who had dropped her to her doom, who couldn't find her after she had hit the ocean.

He looked off the to mainland, where some people were doing the same as him, watching the flowers move in one beautiful mass over the surface of the ocean.

OOooOOooOOooOO

A girl, of about eighteen, stood looking out over the ocean, from the window in the orphanage. The ocean was alive, alive with flowers. She felt a tug on her hand and turned around, finding herself facing a little girl of about five.

"You promised me a bedtime story." It was a demanding sound, but innocent somehow. The girl just grinned, picking the five year old up in her arms, and walking her to her small bedroom. The other girls where all older and still running about the halls.

"Which one do you want to hear?" The eighteen year old sat on the bed, cradling the young girl on her lap.

"One about the Teen Titans!" She sounded so excited, you could tell she loved the so much.

The eighteen year old started to tell her favorite one, the one that she knew well, that she wanted others to hear. "A space ship flew over the center of this city. No one even knew that it was there, before something from it crashed in the center. . ." The eighteen year old smiled, as she started to tell it, just a little one. It seemed ironic to her, how she was telling about the beginning, when the end had just come.

OOooOOooOOooOO

**Just another drabble.**


End file.
